Life Lessons
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Bella Swan is a new teacher and she's back in her home town. Where memories haunt her and old loves return. Learning the lessons of life are hard.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

"Yes dad I'm sure I'll be fine." Bella Swan sighed as she held her phone close to her ear and boarded the plane from Boston to Seattle. "You would think you'd feel better with me coming back to Washington I've been living in big cities for years I promise I can handle Seattle. I promise I'll be safe. "Dad listen I'm getting on the plane now so I have to hang up. Yes I love you too." With that she shut the phone off and slipped it into her carry-on bag. She chuckled slightly at her father's worrying. Here she was coming back to Washington and he was more anxious then when she'd moved to Boston.

She settled into her plane seat and took a deep breath. "Here I come." She sighed. She worried her lip. She hadn't been back in Washington since she was eighteen and left for Boston University. She would have left before that but she'd promised her father she'd finish school. It was hard though so hard to watch the man she loved married to another woman. Expecting a baby with another woman. Holding a baby he had made with another woman. She shook her head. No she wouldn't think about that. She couldn't think about that. She had to lock it away in the little box that had kept her sane for the last 4 years. She took a deep breath and let it out. But here she was going back to Washington back to her roots and back to the memories.

Why was she going back why was she torturing herself. Would he be around? She had hadn't asked her father if The Cullen's still lived in Forks and he never offered the information. As she looked out the window she let herself wonder back in her own memories.

She had been in love with Jasper Cullen since she was a little girl. Two years older than herself she'd always had a crush on him and he had seen her as a little sister for the longest time. Most people assumed that she would end up with Edward Cullen Jaspers younger brother. But it had always been Jasper for her and finally they had ended up together when she was a sophomore and he was senior. It had been the best year of her life. Filled with love and laugher Then it had all came crumbling down. He went away to school and broke her heart by splitting with her the day before he left Forks for California. He'd said it was for her own good that she'd heal that he loved her but didn't feel that they could maintain a long distance relationship and he wanted her to enjoy her time in High school. She had only wanted him. She shook herself back out of her memories she wouldn't think about how the story ended for it had ended in a way she wish she'd never had to live. He'd came come home after his freshman year. He'd gotten a girl pregnant and had felt he had to marry her. Charlotte had seemed sweet but Bella couldn't help but hate her. Hate her for having everything that Bella had wanted.

No matter how she tried she couldn't pull herself out of the memories she remembered sitting in the last pew of the Forks church as Jasper pledged to love Charlotte as Charlotte took the last name Cullen. She remember how only five months later a handsome little boy named Nathan had been born. She remembered. Smiling and congratulating Jasper and Charlotte and then just waited for the few months until she could graduate and head as far away from Forks as possible. Away from the memories of him. She shook her head one more time. she couldn't think like that. She wouldn't think like that. She was going back to Seattle because she wanted to be close to her father. She wanted family again. she had focused so hard in school that she hadn't even cared about making friends. Oh she'd had friends and she'd had boyfriends she'd even had a pretty serious boyfriend during her sophomore and Junior year but No matter how much she tried she couldn't give her whole heart to Riley and so she'd broken it off. He'd wanted to put a ring on her finger and she wasn't sure he was the one. Not that she really knew who the one was anymore.

As the plane landed on the tarmac she sat back and waited to be let off. As she came out of the airport she hailed a cab and gave them the address to the new house she'd rented. Paying the cab driver she pulled her baggage out and looked at the front door. "Well here goes nothing." She sighed. She let herself in with the key she had. She looked around the house. It was nice two bedrooms not to tiny it would do. She put her bags in the living room and pulled clothes out as she crawled into bed and set the alarm on her phone. She'd be starting her knew job in the morning. Her job as a High school English teacher. Her dream. The twilight enfolded her. As she closed her eyes and fought against the memories that tried to invade her mind once again.

A/N so this is my new story more will be explained later. Jasper will be introduced in the next chapter what has he been up to what is he doing now? Sorry this chapter is so back ground heavy but you need the background for the rest of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

She woke up the next morning in the darkness of early morning. She got herself ready nibbling her lip she picked out a black pencil skirt and a red blouse well she pulled out a nice pair of red flats. She decided to twist her hair up. Stepping into her shoes she grabbed her purse and keys and was thankful that she lived with in walking distance of the school.. she looked up at the sky thankful the clouds hadn't let loose an typical Seattle rain.

Pushing the heavy doors open she came into school building. "she made her way to the office and smiled at the woman behind the desk. "Hello I'm Isabella Swan I'm set to start here today.

"Oh Miss Swan it's so good to meet you. I'm Kate." The woman smiled as she shuffled some papers. "Here are some papers for you to fill out and I'll show you to your classroom. If you'll just follow me." She got out from behind the desk handing the papers to Bella. As they walked down the hall way. "So this is your room. She stopped in front of a door and Bella looked inside.

"Thank you." Bella smiled.

"You're welcome and once again good to have you here."

Bella walked into the room looking around. It was a nice room. She put her bag down and sat behind the desk she was working diligently at her desk getting all her final preparations done. She breezed through her first hour and had two send two kids to detention during her second. during her lunch break she slumped down in her chair. She was exhausted and It was only part way through the day. She was sure she'd get into the swing of things but right now that just wasn't it.

Finally the day was over and she waved goodbye to Kate as she handed in her paperwork. She hoped tomorrow would go smoother. After Lunch she had to send three more kids to detention one decided to pretend he didn't speak English. To bad he turned over and whispered to his friend when Bella had turned her back and he wasn't a very light whisper either. She had to chuckle slightly at that one. She was walking back home thinking of what she'd make for dinner when she felt someone tug on the strap at her shoulder as her purse was pulled from her grasp.

"Hey." She yelled as she tried to grab it back. The person on the other end was stronger though and pulled it firmly from her grasp. "Help." She yelled as she watched the man run away with her purse. "Shit." She took off chasing him down. All the years leaving in New York and this had never happened one day in Seattle and she gets her purse snatched. She noticed a man tackle the purse snatcher she didn't know where he had come from but she was puffing as she came up to them. She really needed to get her endurance up.

"You are under arrest. "she heard the man say as he stood up dragging the purse snatcher with him as he produced a pair of handcuffs and read the man his Miranda rights. This man wasn't in police clothing but he must have been undercover because It was then that she noticed the undercover police car parked down the block. A normal person wouldn't notice that by looking at it but being the daughter of a police chief caused her to notice things which was another reason she was kicking herself for not being vigilant and getting her purse snatched. "I believe this belongs to you." She took the purse from the police officer as he lead the snatcher to the car and put him in the back seat. He then turned back towards Bella and that's when she gasped.

"Jasper." She felt herself go hot and then cold. Here he stood obviously a police officer in Seattle and just her luck he was the one that she ran into to.

"Bella." He looked back at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Of course she wasn't fine physically sure but emotionally she was a tumbling shaking mess on the inside there is no way she' d let that show to him though.

"What are you doing in Seattle?"

"Moved here started a new job today I only live a few more blocks up." Bella was sure she sounded wooden but there was nothing she could do about that.

Jasper watched her watched the girl he'd once loved and then foolishly let go. When he'd heard a shout for help and then saw the woman running behind the man clutching the purse he'd jumped out of his car and ran for it. He hadn't seen who it was until after he'd put the snatcher in his car. And now he stood there staring at Bella Swan as if he'd seen a ghost but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Are you going to be able to get home safely from here?"

"Yes." Bella swallowed "And thanks again." she held her purse close to her body and hurried towards her house she could almost feel his eyes on her. She let herself into her house and fell onto the couch. "Well that isn't what I was expecting." She scowled. "Not at all."

A/N okay so I started this chapter and when I started the story Jasper was going to be a teacher at the school with her but when I went to start chapter two it just didn't feel right so somehow he ended up as a cop. Oh the places a muse will take you. Thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
